


Studying

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie needs to study. Chop needs Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

The whole point of coming out was so that he could spend as much time as possible with Archie. That was it. He could have given less than two shits if anyone knew he had heart eyes and a hard dick for his pal (now his boyfriend although the word boyfriend still felt very foreign on his tongue) but he found that if he said “I’m going to hang out with my boyfriend” people were less likely to want to tag along (which, he guessed, that Finn had taken to the term girlfriend with Rae so adamantly). 

But he had chosen a shit time to come out. A really shit time. Because his parents were ok with it (a little disbelieving at first because Chop had always been a practical joker) and yeah, he lost a few pals (piss on ‘em) but after getting all the dust settled, he was no having to endure weeks of not seeing Archie whenever he pleased because of fuckin’ exams.

“You can’t just blow them off?” He asked through the phone.

Archie sighed and Chop closed his eyes, imagining the lad pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I told you, I have a huge-“

“I’ve got something huge for you.”

“Dream on. I’ve got an English exam tomorrow that I can’t mess up on. I need that A.” 

Chop was going to say something about needing the D but what the hell, there was really no point in it. They’d flirt over the phone a bit more, his boyfriend being pure filth before saying “But really, I have to go” and then Chop would be left with the world’s most frustrated boner and only his hand. 

“If you’re certain…”

“When my exams are done, we’ll see each other more. A whole summer, you know.” 

“I know.” 

There was that brief pause that preluded the end of every call where Chop wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say “See ya, pal” or “I fuckin’ love you” (both felt right as rain on his tongue) but Archie hadn’t ever said the L word and Chop would be damned if he went first. So they both held on to the phone a bit longer than necessary before Archie squeaked out, “Yeah, right. So I’ll see you soon. Maybe Friday?”

“Sounds good.” 

And that was the end of that. 

Chop played with the phone cord, trying to work out some sort of plan that didn’t involve him laying face first on his bed, contemplating the troubles of having such a studious boyfriend. He could call Finn, but the lad was probably at Rae’s (Finn had become very much attached to the newest addition to Rae’s family) and he didn’t have too much use for Chloe outside of the group (she was a good mate but they didn’t have enough in common to hang out without the buffer of their friends). Thought about calling Izzy. Since their break-up, they had become good friends. Best friends, even. Yeah, he could call her up. See if she wanted to meet up at the pub. Maybe get a bite to eat. 

Chop picks up the phone.

Puts it back down. 

No use in calling anyone, really. Because yeah, Izzy might want to meet up. There was a chance Rae and Finn might even want to come out. But in his heart, Chop knew he’d be poor company because the only person he wanted to see right now was Archer and Archie was the only person he couldn’t see. 

“When’d you become such a fuckin’ sap,” he mumbles to himself. “Shit is ridiculous.” 

(It takes him hours to fall asleep because he’s not really tired but anything is better than torturing himself with the thought of how Archie must look when he’s concentrating on his studies.)

“I’ll be quiet, I promise.” 

“No you won’t.” 

“I will. I won’t even talk to you. I’ll just watch.” 

“That’s very creepy, Chop.”

“No worse than you calling yourself Uncle Archie.”

“I stopped doing that! Sort of.”

Chop hadn’t been able to shake the mental image of Archie studying. It has plagued his dreams, followed him into the shower, taunted him at work. It was just one of those images he had to see for himself because he was 100% positive his imagination couldn’t conjure up anything that could compare to the real thing. 

Did he use a pencil? Pen? Did his glasses slide down his nose? Was he so focused on his work that he didn’t notice? Did he scrunch his nose up the way he did when Chop said something asinine? 

“Just for an hour,” Chop begged. 

“Chop-“

“I haven’t seen you in four days!” Chop finally whined. (He hated whining but maybe Archie would find it cute or at least, annoying enough to cave in.)

“I know. I’ve just been busy.” 

“I miss you. Don’t you miss me?” 

When he hears the heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, Chop finds himself wriggling in his seat, a victory dance causing a shimmy in his hips as We Are the Champions starts playing in his head. “Course I miss you, don’t be stupid. I guess you could come over for a while.” 

Chop leans the phone away from his ear, takes deep, steadying breaths. Don’t want to appear overeager. “Are you sure? I know you’re-“

“Chop, don’t try to play coy. You’re actually really horrible at it.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you, too.” 

“You wish.” 

“Well, I mean, yeah. I do.”

Chop can practically hear the other boy blush. He’s sure everyone thought he would be the bashful one (this whole boyfriend deal did smack him in the face and then proceeded to run over him) and that Archie would take the lead. But that wasn’t the case. 

Archie was damn near virginal. He had blushed and stuttered through their first kiss, had turned six shades of pink the first time Chop had touched his dick (over his pants, for fucks sake). It had all become too much for Chop to bear and when had finally had enough of the pussy footing around, he had backed Archie into a closet (the irony was not lost on either of them) at a party and unbuttoned his jeans, stroking him until he came all over Chop’s hand. 

It took Archie a week to return the favor and Chop had feared the poor boy was going to die of a heart attack or, at the very least, have a stroke before he ever got Chop’s pants undone. 

It was still that way, sometimes. Archie would suddenly get a bout of shyness Chop couldn’t understand. He had carefully and casually dismissed Chop’s offer of a blowjob until Chop finally asked him if he were going to be satisfied with handjobs for the rest of his life. He had shaken his head no and Chop stopped pushing the issue until a week later, Chop found his head being pushed into Archie’s lap (and it might have been the first time Archie had ever been that aggressive and the first time Chop had ever blushed). 

“If you come over, there won’t be none of that.” Archie tells him, snapping Chop out of his reverie. “I really do have to study.” 

“Like I said, I’ll be good.” 

“Right.” 

(But when they hung up, both of them knew Chop had zero intentions of behaving.)

“You’re bored,” Archie commented, not looking up from his paper.

“Nah.” 

But he was bored. Really fuckin’ bored. It had taken him about 15 minutes to commit how Archie looked when he was studying to memory (he used a pen, glasses stayed pretty much in place, and his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in a really adorable way) and now he was bored and horny and wondering what it would take to get Archie to put down that pen and crawl into bed with him for just a half-hour. 

“Sorry I’m no fun right now.” 

“Don’t be stupid. I just wanted to be around you.” 

What surprises Chop, is that he really means it. Because as bored as he is, he has no intentions of leaving until Archie tells him to go. Sure, he could nip down to the pub with Finn (it was one of those rare nights where Rae had stuff to do that didn’t involve Finn) and he could pick up Izzy on the way. He knew his dad probably wouldn’t mind some help with the car. Could probably catch someone in a footie game that would let him play. But he was surprisingly content to be bored because being bored around Archie was better than anything else he could do right now. 

He’s not sure what he said, but Archie puts his pen down and pushes away from his desk. Chop doesn’t have much time to realize what’s going on until Archie is laying on top of him, chest to chest. “What are you-“ 

“Shut up,” Archie mumbles, the blush already creeping into his cheeks. 

Chop’s not sure if he’ll ever get over the feel of Archie’s lips on his. It makes his stomach flip and his heart beat a hundred times faster and he wonders why it took him so long to realize he likes guys but then he figures maybe it’s not guys he likes, maybe it’s just Archie.

For once, Chop is in a haze. He’s used to be more in control, used to guiding them in taking off their clothes, but this time he opens his eyes and realizes neither of them has a shirt on and his pants are around his ankles, boxers around his knees and if the soaring feeling in his stomach is any indication, he’s got some catching up to do.

Archie mouth makes a wet sound when Chop sit up and he vaguely protests at having his neck sucking disturbed (Archie was attracted to necks and jawlines and it was something Chop appreciated full heartedly). But his protests get lost when Chop makes quick work of his pants and boxers, moving one strong hand between them to grip both of their dicks. Archie makes a startled noise (because this was new and exciting) and Chop rests his empty hand on the small of Archie’s back, urging him to move closer. 

It doesn’t take long for Archie to stop blushing. It’s one of those things that Chop discovered about him that was both a total turn on and a complete surprise. In the heat of passion, Archer had a filthy mouth. There was nothing about Archie’s hot mouth against ear, breath fluttering out among the absolute hottest things Chop had ever hear, that he didn’t like. There were times that Chop had to cover Archie’s mouth with his own just to get the lad to shut the fuck up before things ended embarrassingly quick. 

But this time, when Chop tried to kiss him, Archie moved back before pressing even closer, his hands thrusting into Chop’s hand, his erection grinding against Chop’s as he muttered exactly what he wanted to do with Chop’s mouth when finals were over (and none of it had anything to do with kissing). 

When Chop’s hand started moving too sloppy for Archie’s liking, he swatted it away and started stroking them both with a renewed vigor that turned Chop into a panting pool of jelly. It didn’t take long between Archer’s sure hand and hot words for him to tense, belly pulling taut as he spilled, Archie following suit with clenched teeth and barely audible “Fuck”. 

They were messy. It was the one thing Chop reckons he missed about girls- the fact that he didn’t have two loads to deal with. The thought, in his euphoric high, made him laugh until Archie shushes him and then shuts him up with a kiss. 

Archie is turning red again as they clean up and Chops pulls him onto his still naked lap, kissing his neck and ears, whispering endearments he wasn’t even aware he could say out loud until Archie came along. It takes several tries but they manage to get dressed and Archie doesn’t tell him to leave when he goes back to his desk and Chop isn’t so bored. 

(And Chop takes in 15 new things about Archie when he studies but his favorite is the way he bounces his left leg and the way he turns the pages with his thumb.)


End file.
